1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigating video content and more specifically to a system and method of real-time processing and navigation of TV and Video content using advanced navigation and information derived from the media.
2. Introduction
Methods for content-based searching and browsing of recorded TV and video content have been proposed. Such content-based methods extract information from the media by processing the image sequences (to extract a pictorial index of a program) and the linguistic information in form of closed captioning text, or text extracted automatically by performing speech recognition. The words and images are then used to search for relevant content or to navigate the video program in a content-based way. The advent of digital recorders DVR, PVR, Windows Media Center Edition), and TV set-top-boxes not only has enabled the recording of TV programs for later viewing, but also has enabled users to pause and restart the live TV as well as jump backwards in the video to an earlier point, and jump forward to a point in live program that has been already recorded.
The current state-of-the-art in performing such navigation relies on a forward and backward button on the GUI or on a remote control to jump backward or forward by a predetermined fixed amount, or put the replay in a rewind or fast-forward mode while displaying the video and rely on the user to stop this fast motion and go back to normal play mode, or to move a slider left or right to go backward or forward in the program. The only feedback mechanism used during this process is usually a timeline showing the current position of the live broadcast, and the temporal position of the current replay.
What is needed in the art is an improved way of navigating live TV/Video broadcasts.